Prison Life
by hersheygal
Summary: When Kate is put in a jail cell across from Sawyer, they try to make the best out of prison life together. Skate. Spoilers up to Season 3 Finale. Chapter 2 up.
1. Chapter 1

Prison Life

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: I've wanted to write this story for a while now and I finally got around to it. Obviously I don't know the specifics about prison, so I'm sure I'll get some things wrong, and for the sake of this story I have changed some things, but if you notice something, please don't hesitate to correct me. I'm pretty sure that women and men are separated, and juveniles are also separated, but for the sake of this story, that isn't happening.

One of the things that Sawyer hated the most about prison was how repetitive it was. Other than a different type of cookie every week, everything was the same, unless Sawyer wanted to take up sewing. He also hated being ordered around all of the time. But he figured since he had a life sentence, he had to put on a good show.

Sawyer had already been in solitary twice. But he preferred that over sitting next to some guy in a cell. At the moment, Sawyer was relaxing on his bed, enjoying the view. Women were being let out for their daily shower.

"Over here Miss. Austin."

Sawyer blinked, and quickly stood.

"I'm coming." The brunette said softly, her head down and her hands cuffed.

The prison guard opened up a cell across from Sawyer's and Kate was shoved inside it.

Kate fell to the ground with a loud thud and she cried out in pain. She hadn't been able to break her fall with her hands because of the handcuffs.

"Come here and I'll take off the cuffs." The guard told her, and Kate struggled to stand up.

"You want them off or not? Hurry up."

Kate got to her feet and put her wrists through the bars. She remembered when Tom had told her to do the same thing.

"Dinner's at six. You'll get your schedule then." The guard informed her.

The man took the cuffs from her, and Kate sat on her bed and put her head in her hands.

Sawyer moved to the bars and stared at her. He'd never thought that he would see her again. They'd gotten rescued six months ago, and the last time he had seen her she had been running off the dock of the boat they'd been in, after saying a quick goodbye to him. He'd been transferred to the states, where he was held in prison.

Sawyer wasn't sure if she had seen him, so Sawyer moved away from the bars and back to his bed, where he waited for her to notice him.

A couple hours past, and it was time for dinner, Kate hadn't noticed Sawyer, but he hadn't taken his eyes off of her.

She stood when a kinder guard came to open her cell up. "Come on Kate, time for dinner."

Kate didn't say anything as she walked out of the cell and down the long hallway. Normally, the guard would just press a button at the end of the hallway, and all of the prisoners would be released for dinner, but the guard personally opened Kate's up, since she had been wanted for so long. He wanted to take a good look at her for himself.

Kate looked down at the floor as she headed for the dining hall. The other prisoners in her area were released, and they all went to the dining hall as well.

"Hey Sawyer."

Sawyer rolled his eyes as a thin teenage boy bounded over to him. The boy had only been there for five days, and he had immediately appointed Sawyer as his mentor. Sawyer didn't know how he attracted kids like this.

"What?"

'I heard that we're getting something different for dinner tonight."

"Oh really?" Sawyer tried not to appear interested.

Dylan grinned. "Yeah."

"Well this should be exciting."

"You gonna eat with me tonight?" Dylan asked.

"How did you get here anyways?" Sawyer asked for the millionth time. The boy acted too innocent to have done anything, yet here he was.

"I don't want to say." Dylan looked down.

"Why?" Sawyer grabbed a tray from the line and looked ahead to see if Kate was anywhere.

"It's stupid."

"Kid, everything that people have done is stupid."

"Yeah but most people have killed people and stuff, and I didn't."

"Whatever."

Sawyer finally spotted Kate sitting down, and Dylan noticed him looking at her.

"Oh, you heard?" Dylan asked.

"Heard what?"

"They finally caught the infamous Kate Austin. Did you know that she was in a plane crash?"

"Is that so?" Sawyer said, somewhat amused.

"Yeah."

"Why don't you go talk to her?" Sawyer asked Dylan.

"What?"

"You heard me Drake, go talk to her."

"My name's Dylan."

"Whatever."

"I couldn't talk to her, she's so famous, and look at her, she's so pretty and-"

"Look, if I promise that she won't hurt you, would you go over there? I'll give you my cookie."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay!" Dylan headed over to Kate, and Sawyer rolled his eyes. He wondered what kids wouldn't do for junk food these days.

A/N: Please review and let me know what you thought! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: Sorry for the wait guys! I'll update sooner this time around.

Sawyer sat a couple tables away from Kate's. She still hadn't noticed him. Sawyer wasn't even sure if he wanted her to know he was there. Their relationship hadn't been perfect, if she had even considered it a relationship. Half the time Kate had her eyes on Jack.

Then Sawyer wondered where Jack was. He hadn't seen him since the boat docked back in Australia. The last thing he remembered was Jack grinning and hugging everyone. Jack had even given him a hug. He was probably off somewhere in a hospital saving millions of lives now. Sawyer rolled his eyes. Always the hero.

Sawyer had approached Kate that day that they had been rescued, but they both knew she had to run, so he saved them both the heartache and just told her to run, and this time she listened. Now she was sitting only a few tables away.

"Hi." Dylan pulled out the chair across from Kate.

Kate looked up at the blonde teenager. He reminded her of someone. He had these piercing blue eyes.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Dylan asked, standing by the chair.

Kate shook her head and Dylan grinned as he sat down.

Dylan began to eat, while Kate pushed the mashed potatoes around her plate. Sawyer didn't fail to notice that Kate looked thinner than she'd been on the island.

"So, you're Kate right?" Dylan asked.

"Yes."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Only if I can ask you something."

"Okay, shoot."

"Have we met?" Kate asked.

"No, I'm sure I would remember meeting Kate Austin."

"What?"

"You're, like, famous or something."

"What?"

"You blew up your dad, escaped the feds, then got caught, but then you were in a plane crash, on a island!"

Kate started at Dylan in shock. She had no idea how he knew all of that. "Don't act like you know me."

"I'm not." Dylan seemed to pull back, as if scared.

"What's your question?" Kate asked, sitting back in her seat, a sigh escaping from her lips.

Dylan relaxed. "How was it, escaping jail, being on a island….What happened?"

Kate stared at the boy. She finally realized who Dylan reminded her of, Sawyer. The eyes and the hair were just like him. He was like a young version of Sawyer.

"It was interesting. It was hard."

"I heard there were some savages there?" Dylan's eyes lit up in excitement when he realized that Kate was going to tell him what the island was like. None of the other survivors of the crash had ever said anything about it. The world had just assumed that it was too painful for them to talk about it.

"They weren't savages, but they acted like it sometimes." Kate remembered when Pickett beat up Sawyer.

"Were you ever scared?"

"Always."

"Do you still talk to anyone from the crash?"

"Not anymore." Kate smiled sadly. "When I got caught, I was trying to see a friend, but there were cops at the house, and they caught me."

Dylan noticed that Kate's mood immediately changed. Her eyes misted over and she became quiet.

"I'm sorry." Dylan looked down.

"It's my fault. I should have known that he would have cops at his house."

Dylan stuffed his mouth with food so he wouldn't have to talk.

"It's probably better that I'm here now." Kate sighed. "So why are you here?"

"I get out in a few days."

"You seem sad." Kate commented.

"People are nice here. I've made friends."

"You don't have any friends?" Kate asked.

"I do now." Dylan grinned.

"And who's your friend?"

"Well, there's this one guy. He's always sad. I mean, he doesn't know that I know. He pretends to be mean and he makes fun of people. He even pretends to get my name wrong. But really, I think he enjoys having me around." Dylan suddenly sat up straight, becoming excited. "Hey, maybe when I leave, you could be his friend!"

Kate couldn't help but smile at how excited Dylan was. "Maybe."

"Come with me. I'll have you meet him." Dylan stood up.

"Can we wait, I just got here." Kate said.

"Nope, you gotta meet him now." Dylan stood up and Kate followed him.

Dylan stopped at an empty table that had a tray full of food on it.

"He was here, I saw him sit here." Dylan said, confused.

Kate closed her eyes. Dylan must have been talking about an imaginary friend.

But then she heard a voice that sent chills down her spine.

"Hey Freckles." He whispered in her ear.


End file.
